Mi decisión
by Johanna2491
Summary: Albafika dijo algo que hirió a Agasha y esta se promete a si misma no buscarlo pero algo ocurrirá que lo hará reencontrarse ¿ el santo se dará cuenta de sus sentimiento o perderá a Agasha para siempre? Albafika x Agasha Lost Canvas fic!


**Esto es un one shot. Mi versión de cómo podría quedarse albafika con Agasha.**

**ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN!**

Agasha se levantó temprano para regar las rosas de la floristería de su padre ¨_ya se cumplen casi un mes desde que me prometí a mí misma no volver a ver al señor Albafika¨ _pensó la chica mientras recordaba el suceso que la llevó a decidir tal locura como lo describió una amiga cercana a ella.

**Flash Back**

Agasha salió temprano a recolectar algunas frutas a unos árboles que quedaban un poco alejado del pueblo y vio con alegría la silueta del caballero de Piscis dirigiéndose a la montaña así que como toda chica enamorada, fue corriendo detrás de él.

SEÑOR ALBAFIKA- grito agasha cuando estaba casi alcanzándolo pero la chica tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que no alcanzó a ver y como reflejo, se agarró de la mano del caballero que al no esperarse eso fue jalado junto con ella y cayeron rodando cuesta abajo por el paso de la montaña. Cuando terminaron de rodar y después de comprobar que la chica se encontraba bien. Albafika se levanto molesto.

Señor albafika ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunta agasha levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la falda un poco

Si- fue la seca respuesta del caballero- a ver cuando aprendes niña a no estar correr detrás de mí cada vez que me vez, ¿sabes lo peligroso que hubiera sido si por alguna razón yo me lastimaba y brotaba sangre de la herida? – pregunta albafika enojado a mas no poder y agasha sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento

Yo me resbale y…- empezó a decir la chica

No me importa, deja de perseguirme niña – la interrumpió Alabafika dirigiéndole una mirada glaciar a la chica quien ya tenía la cabeza gacha y luchaba inútilmente con las lágrimas que ya estaban en su rostro pero se limpió las lágrimas y se irguió con pose orgullosa

Entendí perfectamente, con su permiso caballero de piscis- dijo la chica caminando hacia el pueblo y cuando ya estaba lejos de Albafika, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y cayó en el suelo llorando como nunca.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día no ha vuelto a ver al señor Albafika y ni siquiera ha llevado las flores al santuario sino que, Corina, su mejor amiga era quien le hacia ese favor ¨_tengo que preparar las flores para que Corina la lleve al santuario¨_ pensaba la chica mientras empezaba a tomar algunas rosas y lirios para llevárselos a su amiga. Cuando terminó de hacer el pequeño arreglo, se dirigió a casa de su amiga y descubrió con sorpresa que esta tenía una fiebre muy alta y por consiguiente, no podría llevar las flores al Santuario. Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia la entrada de Santuario y cuando llegó ahí, dudó un poco si entrar o no ¨_lo más probable es que el señor Albafika no esté en el Santuario o por lo menos eso es lo que deseo¨ _ pensó la chica mientras subía las escaleras hacia el recinto principal.

Agasha cuanto tiempo!- exclamo Dohko quien venía acompañado del caballero de la primera casa- creía que jamás te volvería a ver por aquí

Buen dia señor Dohko, señor Shion- saluda la chica inclinándose respetuosamente- es que estaba muy ocupada últimamente, asi que le pedí a mi amiga Corina que viniera por mi

Cuantas veces te tendre que decir que me digas Dohko y a él Shion sin el señor delante- dice Dohko en una alegre actitud y Shion solo asiente- espero verte por aquí más seguido- Agasha les dedicó una sonrisa sincera a ambos y siguió su camino ¨_espero que resuelvas el problema que tienes con Albafika¨ _sonó la voz de Shion en los pensamientos de la chica quien se giró a verlo sorprendida y este le dedicaba una sonrisa imperceptible. Agasha siguió subiendo por los templos hasta que llegó al templo de Leo.

Hola Agasha- saludo regulus abrazando a la chica quien se sonrojo un poco ante la efusividad del caballero

Hola regulus- dijo Agasha mientras le revolvía todo el cabello al santo- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta el santo curioso

Un poco ocupada y tu?- pregunta la chica

También ocupado y oye ¿tan ocupada estabas para no tener tan siquiera tiempo de venir a dejar unas flores? O no será que el odioso de Albafika te hizo algo y por eso no vienes- pregunta suspicazmente el Santo de Leo

Han habido muchas bodas en el pueblo además de otras celebraciones así que casi no tenía tiempo ni para mi – contesta la chica rápidamente intentando desviar el tema ¨_se me olvidaba lo suspicaz que es este león¨_- bueno déjame seguir subiendo, fue un placer verte regulus- el caballero se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y la chica siguió subiendo por los templos hasta que llego al undécimo templo donde se encontró con Kardia de Escorpión y Degel de Acuario.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí pero si es la novia de albafika- dice Kardia cuando ve a Agasha quien pedia permiso para pasar por el templo de Acuario- tenías casi un mes sin venir por aquí

Buenos días señor Degel y SeñoR Kardia- dice la chica respetuosamente a lo cual Degel y Kardia responde con un gesto de saludo

Puedes pasar- dice degel y la chica se escabulle rápidamente del templo para alejarse de Kardia y se encamina hacia piscis ¨_no puedo tener tanta mala suerte y que albafika se encuentre en el templo, casi siempre está de misión¨_ pensó la chica al llegar al templo de Piscis en el cual dudó al entrar pero al final, armándose de valor entró y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al santo de Piscis de frente ¨_mi suerte no puede ser peor¨_ pensó Agasha al ver al Santo. Por otro lado Albafika se quedó mudo al ver a la chica después de casi un mes sin saber de ella ¨_despues del incidente, jamás la vi otra vez, ella dejo de perseguirme y nisiquiera me la encontraba en la montaña¨_ pensaba el santo .

Buen día Señor Albafika- dice la chica interrumpiendo asi, los pensamientos del Santo- pido permiso para pasar por su templo- ella tenía la mirada gacha para no tener que mirar al Santo a los ojos.

Puedes pasar- fue la respuesta del Santo y la chica, casi corriendo paso el templo sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás ¨_antes ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible por quedarse hablando conmigo, pero ahora solamente corre para alejarse de mi¨_ piensa albafika con un poco de tristeza mientras que Agasha solo seguía corriendo hasta que llego al templo principal a dejar el pequeño ramo, el cual Sage recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias, pequeña agasha por el regalo- dijo Sage mientras ordenaba a una de las doncellas que las pusieran en un florero- como siempre, traes unas flores preciosas, la mas preciosas que he visto hasta ahora

Me halaga señor Sage- dice Agasha un poco sonrojada- pero las flores del señor albafika son mucho más bellas que las mías

No quiero ser entrometido pero el motivo por el cual tu amiga venia por ti a entregar las flores es él ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Agasha al ver la mirada profunda del patriarca no pudo mentirme así que asintió – sé que Albafika puede llegar a ser un poco arisco pero no lo hace por maldad si no porque debido a su sangre se ha alejado tanto de las persona que ya no sabe cómo acercarse a ellas

Gracias gran patriarca pero creo que de verdad nunca le cai bien al señor Albafika- dice la chica con un dejo de tristeza

¿estas segura?- pregunta de pronto el patriarca

No entiendo- dice la chica sin entender

¿Estas segura de lo que dijiste?- pregunta el patriarca otra vez y la chica asiente- te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa entonces

Con su permiso, me retiro- dice Agasha y el patriarca en respuesta se despide de ella. La chica baja otra vez hacia el templo de Piscis pero al entrar, le gana la curiosidad y va hacia el gran rosal de Piscis ( claro hacia la rosass no venenosas) y ve los hermosas que son las flores que el Santo tiene en su templo ¨_definitivamente estas flores son preciosas y su olor es divino¨_ dice la chica mientras se agacha para acariciar una rosa. Por otro lado, Albafika siente la presencia de Agasha en el templo y va hacia los rosales y la encuentra de cuclillas acariciando una rosa. El decide acercarse pero la melodiosa voz de la chica lo interrumpe.

Cómo decirle

lo que yo siento por él

todo es confuso, qué hacer

y ahora si yo me equivoco

cómo podría yo hacer

Porque yo le amo y no sé

Agasha estaba cantando una canción que había escuchado hace días con su amiga Corina. Tan metida cantándola que no se había dado cuenta de que el dueño de sus pensamientos se había acercado a ella con pasos silenciosos para que la chica no dejara de cantar.

siento sus besos

y siento yo su suave piel

Abro los ojos... no está

y es que lo sueño

lo pienso y no podría asegurar

que él también piensa igual

Albafika, quien estaba detrás de la chica, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la canción que aquella jovencita cantaba en aquel momento. La chica le sonrió a la rosa mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pétalos.

abraza mi alma

y habla con mi cuerpo

y dame tu amor en mi interior

siento que eres ya parte

de mi vida, te doy lo que soy

ouch- dijo la chica con un poco de dolor, ya que al agarrar el tallo de la rosa, se le incrustó una espina en el dedo . Albafika al escuchar el quejido de dolor rápidamente rasgo un poco de su capa y se puso al lado de ella.

Señor albafika ¿Qué hace…- se quedó muda al ver que el Santo envolvía su dedo con un pedazo de tela blanca- aquí?

Estas en mi templo- Agasha sintió vergüenza por tan hacer tan estúpida pregunta- ten más cuidado al agarrar el tallo de una rosa

¿ cuánto tiempo tiene observándome?- pregunta Agasha

Desde que llegaste al rosal- responde Albafika y sonríe para sus adentros al ver la vergüenza en rostro de la chica y esta se para rápidamente

Perdón señor albafika, no era mi intención molestarlo, con su permiso me retiro- decía Agasha recordándose de lo acontecido hace un mes y dirigiéndose a la salida del templo pero Alabafika la retuvo por la muñeca.

No me molestas y además, quería pedirte si me podías ayudar a regar las rosas- pidió albafika no sabiendo que otra cosa más hacer para que la joven no se fuera.

Con gusto lo ayudaré- dice la chica alegre porque por primera vez puede regar las rosas del señor Albafika.

Entonces tu regaras la mitad izquierda y yo la mitad derecha- dice albafika y Agasha rápidamente va hacia la izquierda para empezar a regar las rosas. Albafika estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de la jovencita quien estaba muy concentrada en la tarea de regar las rosas ¨_ fui un tonto al decirle todas aquellas cosas horribles pero es que me asuste tanto al ver la posibilidad de que su cuerpo cayera inerte gracias a mi sangre¨. _

Ya termine, señor Albafika- dice Agasha y ve su reloj y se da cuenta que es casi la hora de comer- ohh pero que tarde es, tengo que ir a mi casa a preparar la comida, me retiro señor albafika- dice Agasha corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar a rodorio. Se despidió de los chicos y salió rumbo a su aldea, cuando llegó a su casa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y rápidamente se puso a hacer la comida y cuando estuvo lista, coloco dos platos en la mesa y sirvió la comida.

Te quedo deliciosa la comida, pequeña- dice el padre al terminar el plato- para esta tarde tengo que terminar dos ramos de rosas

Gracias – contesta Agasha- te ayudaré con los ramos

No es necesario, tienes tiempo que no sales asi que aprovecha que no hay tanto trabajo y sal con tus amigas

Está bien , gracias padre- Agasha recogió los platos , los lavó y se cambió para ir a recolectar fruta en la montaña y se llevó unas rosas para que le hicieran compañía. Al llegar a la montaña se sentó en una de los arboles más cercanos a descansar y sacó de su cesta una pequeña cajita de música, la cual ella le dio vueltas y empezó a tocar una melodía suave.

Ven que yo te quiero platicar

lo que me pasa a mí y a mi

corazón desde ayer que lo vi

Es como una nueva sensación

que llevo dentro de mí que

llevo dentro de mí y creo que

se llama amor . . . (es amor)

Agasha estaba muy concentrada cantando que no se dio cuenta de que Albafika estaba cerca de ese lugar. Luego de que Agasha se fue de su templo, el decidió ir a la montaña a relajarse un poco pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos en la montaña, con una cajita musical al lado y cantando una canción muy concentrada ¨_esto debe ser algún dios que me está jugando una especie de broma¨_

Cuéntame como ocurrió que yo

también te quiero platicar que

Me pasa a mí y a mi corazón

Yo tengo esa misma sensación

dentro de mi piel es amor

¨_aunque tal vez el señor albafika jamás sepa mis sentimientos, me pudo desahogar cantando estas canciones que me enseño Corina el otro día¨ _ pensaba Agasha mientras intentaba imitar la voz de su amiga ya que la canción era para dos personas (dos mujeres). Albafika estaba disfrutando de la melodiosa voz de la chica al cantar esa canción ¨_¿será que está enamorada?¨_ pensó celoso el Caballero de piscis al oír la lírica de la canción.

El es alguien muy especial

cuando lo veo pasar siento

las piernas temblar

_¨así es como me siento cada vez que estoy cerca del señor Albafika¨ _ piensa la chica sonrojándose al recordar al señor Albafika mientras tanto, el Santo estaba cada vez más celoso del posible amor de la castaña.

Es el hombre que siempre soñé

siento peligro en mi piel cada

que lo vuelvo a ver

¨_Albafika es el hombre perfecto por eso sé que jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo, a la cual le lleva casi una década¨_ pensó con tristeza la chica mientras tomaba una rosa con cuidado. Albafika se sintió furioso al ver la mirada de tristeza de la castaña ¨_ debe estar triste por ese infeliz. Cuando sepa quién es, va a saber el poder de un Santo dorado¨_

Yo no encuentro la solución

siento perder la razón muero

por su corazón

Mi mente puede estallar si

pienso en él un día más como

decir la verdad.

Agasha se levantó para ir a buscar alguna que otra fruta y Alfabika dudó el acercarse o no a la castaña pero al final, armándose de valor y con paso decidido se acercó a la chica quien estaba de espaldas.

Buen día otra vez- dice Albafika asustando a la jovencita quien por poco le da un infarto- siento mucho el haberte asustado

Buen día por segunda vez, Señor Albafika- corresponde Agasha el saludo- no importa, es solo que creía que estaba sola- dice y todavía intenta alcanzar unas cerezas sin éxito.

Dejame ayudarte- Albafika alcanza las cerezas y se las da a la chica quien lo mira con admiración

Gracias señor albafika, es que usted es tan alto y yo tan enana- dice la chica mientras se come una cereza- ¿desea cerezas?- el hombre asiente y ella deposita unas cuantas en su mano cuidando de no tocarlo. Albafika saca un pequeño ramos de rosas que el mismo hizo en su templo para disculparse con la castaña. La chica lo miro extrañada al ver que el Santo le entregaba el ramo de rosas

Quiero disculparme por cómo te hable hace ya casi un mes, de verdad que mi comportamiento es inadmisible para un caballero como yo- se disculpa Albafika y Agasha pudo ver sincero arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Acepto sus disculpas señor Albafika, no se preocupe, ese asunto queda en el pasado y muchas gracias por las flores- dice la chica dedicándole una sonrisa feliz y conciliadora. Alabafika se sintió feliz al ver que sus disculpas había sido aceptadas.

Cantas muy bien- dijo de pronto el santo, ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara

Gracias señor Albafika- dice la chica un sonrojada- vamos a sentarnos aquí- dijo señalando donde ella estaba sentada antes. Ambos se sentaron cerca uno del otro. Albafika vio un sobre cerca de las rosas y lo tomó

¿que es esto?- pregunta el santo curioso

Es una invitación para la boda de la hermana de una gran amiga mía- dice la chica emocionada- se casa dentro de tres días

¿iras sola a la boda?- preguntó aprovechando la oportunidad de sacarle información acerca de ¨su enemigo¨ como llamaba a quien de ella se había enamorado

Si aunque lo malo que tendré que soportar al necio de Lyon- dice la chica mientras frunce el ceño

¿ a quien?- pregunta el chico con una pizca de curiosidad

A un chico que me vive pidiendo que sea su novia a cada rato y hasta me acosa- esto hizo que la sangre de afrodita hirviera- seguro que no va a querer despegarse de mí en la fiesta

Si me lo presentas, no creo que te acose en la fiesta – dice Albafika hablando seriamente

Antes, el no me acosaba tanto porque creía que usted y yo teníamos…. Algún tipo de…. Relación- dice la chica avergonzada de confesar aquello- pero de hace un mes para acá, no ha dejado de acosarme- Agasha vio como albafika fruncía más el ceño

Yo te ayudare para que deje de acosarte- dice Albafika decidido

¿en serio?- pregunta la chica sin creerse lo que el dijo. El santo asiente- gracias, muchas gracias- la chica abrazó al santo de la emoción y este no podia creer que la chica estaba abrazándolo. Ella al darse cuentas de a quien estaba abrazando iba a separarse pero una mano en su cintura se lo impidió ¨_el señor albafika no quiere que me separe de el ¡que feliz soy!¨_ piensa la chica alegremente hasta que ve que su cara y la del santo están muy cerca y se sonroja furiosamente pero se queda estática al ver que los labios del santo se unen con los suyos en un dulce beso ¨_el señor Albafika me está besando¨_ pensó la chica sorprendida pero después comienza a devolver el beso de manera torpe. Albafika se toma su tiempo besando a la chica ya que esta no puso objeción alguna y se separaron por falta de aire.

señor Albafika¿Por qué me besó?- pregunta la chica tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones

primero, dime solo albafika y segunda, te bese porque no se me ocurrio otra forma de demostrarte que me gustas

¿QUE? – grita la chica sin poder creérselo- esto tiene que ser algún sueño – se pellizca – auch, se supone que en los sueños no debe doler los pellizcones

No es un sueño- dice el santo divertido

Pero ¿ Como puede ser posible? ¿yo? ¿gustarle a usted?- se pregunta la chica en voz alta

¿ qué tiene eso de raro?

Que usted es el hombre perfecto e inalcanzable para mi y yo..- los labios a Albafika la callaron en un beso

Al contrario, de nosotros dos, la perfección te la llevas tú, mi angel- Agasha se sonroja al escuchar al santo decirle que era su angel- ahora ¿ desearías ser la novia de este imperfecto caballero frente a ti?

Mas que nada en el mundo ya que a mis ojso tu eres perfecto- contesta la chica con una sonrisa ocasionando que Albafika también sonría ante la respuesta afirmativa- pero ¿ tu sangre?

El patriarca encontró entre sus libros una cura para el veneno de mi sangre que no afectara mis técnicas- dice el santo con una sonrisa- ahora con respecto al Lyon ese… vamos al pueblo para yo dejarle en claro que tipo de relación tenemos- Albafika carga a agasha como una princesa y se la lleva en brazos hacia el pueblo pero antes de entrar, la chica le roba un beso de los labios al Santo.

Te amo albafika- dice la agasha mirándolo intensamente

Yo tambien te amo mi angel- responde el santo ahora robándole el un beso y ambos entran al pueblo agarrados de la mano con la intención de aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Lyon y pedir la mano de su hija al padre de Agasha aunque esto último su angel no lo sabe. Albafika sonríe para si al ver el futuro que le espera junto a esa chica que gracias a las rosas conoció.

**Fin!**

**Porfavor dejen reviews que para mí es importante el saber que opinan de los fics!**

.


End file.
